


Clean Clean Clean

by Shrinkynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aware, M/M, Macro/Micro, Soulless!Sam, Unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrinkynatural/pseuds/Shrinkynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April Fool's Day and soulless!Sam thinks of a way to prank both Dean and their tiny angel at the same time. All it takes is a bar of soap and an oblivious brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Clean Clean

It was a double-whammy, really. He got to prank Dean  _and_  Cas with very little effort. The first step was getting Cas in place, of course. Dean’s soap was just used enough that it was easy carving a little two-inch bed to shove the annoying angel into. A little water helped soften the soap he packed on top of Cas to keep him in place—with a little window for Cas’s face so he didn’t miss out on any of the action.

Knowing Cas’s absence would go unnoticed for a few hours yet, Sam went to find Dean. This couldn’t be a regular shower, oh no; he had to make sure Dean got  _filthy_  so he really gave himself a good scrub. It was better than he could hope for when he saw Dean heading down to the garage in a thin white t-shirt and a pair of old jeans.

“Going to work on the Impala for a bit?” he asked, keeping his tone light. It was a good thing he didn’t actually want to appear innocent because he’d barely finished speaking when Dean glared at him suspiciously.

“Yeah, she needs an oil change and I’m gonna give her a once-over to make sure she’s still in good shape,” Dean replied slowly. “Why?”

Sam shrugged and smiled back. “No reason! You always take such good care of that car.”

That was all it took. Dean’s shoulders stiffened and he straightened up. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I don’t always do something, and I  _definitely_  wouldn’t do anything to your car on April Fool’s Day.”

It was hilarious the way Dean’s face paled and he took off at a quick pace to the garage. He threw some angry threats over his shoulder but Sam knew he was already in work mode and Dean wouldn’t be coming out of there until he’d checked every inch of the Impala. Twice. Now all Sam had to do was sit back and wait.

—

In the end, Sam severely underestimated Dean’s paranoia about him touching the car. He figured Dean would be in the garage for a few hours at the most, but instead he stayed out there  _all day_. When he finally showed up, Dean was sweaty and covered in dirt and grease from head to toe.

“You’re an asshole!” Dean exclaimed, pointing a nearly black finger at him. “You didn’t do a damn thing to her.”

“Nope!” he cheerfully replied. He couldn’t keep his grin down and didn’t even try. This was better than he had even hoped. “Didn’t need to, I knew you’d go crazy at just the idea.”

Dean just let out a frustrated growl before stomping past him in the direction of their rooms. Part one was a success, Sam thought to himself smugly. Now onto part two.

—

When Sam had shoved him into the bar of soap, Cas had kept himself tense and ready for Dean to come into the bathroom. That had to be Sam’s plan, after all, and he loved to put Cas in uncomfortable situations. But as the hours passed with no sign of  _either_ Winchester, he began to grow bored. No amount of struggling freed him from the soap and eventually he just…lay there. Waiting. The light was off and the door closed, leaving the bathroom in a darkness that pulled at Cas’s eyelids. With nothing to do and nothing happening, he grew drowsy and unwillingly fell asleep.

He didn’t know how long he had slept, but he was awoken when the bathroom door opened with a loud bang followed by the light being turned on quite suddenly to burn his eyes. Cas groaned and blinked away the pain until he could see again and the first thing he saw was Dean leaning over to turn on the water. He tried shouting but it was drowned out as the shower head started to pour out hot water at a thundering rate.

The shower was starting to fill with steam and droplets formed on top of the bar of soap. Seeing this, Cas started to struggle in earnest; if the soap could get wet and soft, he might be able to get out before—

He was startled into stillness as Dean got into the shower, his body dwarfing the tiny angel and his soap prison. Cas was stuck on a little tray a bit below knee-height so he had a perfect view of Dean’s body even if this was hardly the time to appreciate it. What struck him first was how dirty Dean was; his arms and neck and some of his face were streaked with motor oil and goodness knows what else, and even from down there Cas could smell the dried sweat that clung to him.

_This_  was what Sam had been planning, he realized. Not just a simple shower—Dean and Sam both could get in and out in less than ten minutes on a normal day—but a  _shower_. He wanted Dean to stay in there as long as possible, cleaning himself  _with Cas_  for as long as possible. Cas had seen Dean cleaning his hands in the sink after working on the car a number of times; he remembered how roughly and thoroughly Dean had had to scrub to get the black streaks to fade away.

Cas swallowed thickly, knowing exactly what was in store for him just as Dean reached down and wrapped his dirty hand around the little bar of soap.

—

Dean grumbled to himself as he shoved the soap under the shower spray, turning it over and over in his hands until a grey lather formed. Stupid Sam and his stupid pranks, making him worry about his baby. The only good thing to come out of it was that he now knew for a fact that she was in tip-top condition. He started to scrub at his arms and chest, feeling better already as the first layer of grime washed away.

He raised one arm and really ground the soap into his pit, making sure to get a good lather going there. The deodorant he’d put on this morning had been no match for the hell he’d put it through and his shirt had been soaked through in just a few hours. When he was satisfied he tossed the soap into his other hand and switched arms.

—

Cas yelped and squeezed his eyes shut as he flew through the air. It was only a second before he was grasped in Dean’s other hand, but he really didn’t want to go crashing to the floor if Dean dropped him! He opened his eyes and whimpered to see that he was facing outwards again. Then he was shoved right into Dean’s other armpit and dragged back and forth the coarse hairs that scraped across his face. The feeling wasn’t the worst part, it was the  _smell_. It wasn’t a new smell, he’d been on long hunts with the brothers before, but to be right up in it was an unpleasant sensation altogether.

Eventually he was pulled away from Dean’s underarm and dropped to his stomach which was by far a better experience. He was moved around quite a bit then: up his chest to his shoulders and his neck and from there to as much of Dean’s back as he could reach. Dean lifted a leg and braced his foot on the rim of the tub and that’s where Cas went next, sliding across coarse leg hairs and wrinkly toes that Cas never realized Dean paid so much attention to. The process repeated itself on the other leg and that’s when Cas noticed that the barrier of soap holding him in place was getting a bit…thin.

This proved to be a problem because Cas knew the next place the soap was going, and when Dean lowered his leg that’s exactly where he went. Cas watched helplessly as he was carried straight to Dean’s crotch. The smell was even stronger here, sweat and musk that had been stewing for hours. He was rubbed more gently now, almost caressing Dean’s soft cock and heavy balls over and over again.

On one pass Cas felt a chunk of soap fall away, leaving him exposed down to the waist. The second Dean pulled the bar of soap away from his body to change positions he nearly fell right out. His shouts were lost to the water and it was only Dean bringing him back in and starting to clean behind his balls that kept Cas from tumbling down to hit the floor hard. Even so, Cas was in danger of being dislodged as more soap fell away and his prison grew more and more shallow. By the time Dean swung his arm around to clean between his buttcheeks, he was practically just lying on top of the soap instead of being inside it.

And this was where Dean was most rough; Cas was dragged up and down and the more lather the soap made, the more he started to move. He clung as hard as he could to the end of the soap but Dean was relentless and oblivious and he lost his grip. He only managed to panic for a split second before the bar of soap hit him like a battering ram, pushing him hard against Dean’s skin before retreating and doing it all over again. And again and again until Cas was too dazed to notice when the soap retreated.

Dean began to move, his muscles clenching and squeezing Cas as he turned so that his back was under the spray of water. It flowed down between his cheeks and almost took Cas with it, but at the last second he managed to grab onto some hairs and stop his descent. It wasn’t the most secure grip and he told himself that it was almost over.

—

Dean put the poor, abused bar of soap back in its tray and picked up his shampoo. He already felt a hundred times better and this was the last step. It didn’t take long but he did decide to follow the ‘repeat’ instructions just this once. He was giving himself a bit of a scalp massage the second time around when the worst itch started down on his butt. He gave his cheeks a hard clench and shifted on his feet, trying to make it stop that way but it was no use.

He grunted and dropped one hand down to his ass, scratching around the area of the itch. His fingers were soapy from the shampoo so he almost didn’t feel the small lump they bumped into on the way. It certainly wasn’t a part of him and for a second he thought  _oh gross what the fuck_  until it  _moved_.

Dean grabbed the thing—he knew what it was, who it was, denial never worked—and brought his hand around in front of him. Cas huddled under his curled fingers, naked and looking very worn out but he was in one piece and that’s what was most important.

“Cas! Are you all right? What happened?” Dean lifted his hand closer to his face so he could get a better look at the tiny angel and yeah, he looked all right. He could see Cas trying to talk but it was too loud inside the shower for him to hear. God, had Cas been trying to get his attention all this time? “Hang on a sec.”

He pulled the hand holding Cas to his chest, keeping him safe and secure as he used the other to get the shampoo suds out of his hair. As soon as that was done he turned and shut the water off. Now that it was quiet he held Cas up again and repeated his questions.

Cas coughed a little when he first tried to speak but he nodded firmly. “I’m all right!” he shouted and Dean winced at how much rougher his voice sounded than usual. “It was Sam.”

Really, it wasn’t even a surprise at this point. Even when Dean tried to keep an eye on Cas, the soulless wonder managed to steal him away and put him in the worst situations. He was definitely getting back at him later.

But man, poor Cas… “Were you in my ass  _all day_?” he asked, dreading the answer.

Cas shook his head, surprising Dean. “Soap. He put me in your soap.”

It took a second for Cas’s words to click in Dean’s head and he looked down at the bar of soap sitting innocently in its tray. “Oh shit. And I…”

“Was very dirty, yes,” Cas finished for him.

Dean groaned and pushed the shower curtain aside, careful not to shake Cas too much. “I’m sorry, Cas. Let’s get dried off and go give Sam a piece of our minds.”

He set his hand on the bathroom counter and Cas managed to walk off him, if a bit unsteadily. “I’d prefer a nap, to be honest. Today was…very tiring.”

“Okay, yeah, nap first,” Dean agreed, watching Cas as he toweled himself off. “Then we’ll yell at him.”

He wrapped the towel around his waist before grabbing a hand towel and gently drying Cas off. The little guy was already half asleep when Dean picked him up again and carried him into the bedroom. He did a quick detour to make sure his door was locked and then went to the bed. Cas had a little area of his own on Dean’s nightstand and that’s where he put him down. He watched until Cas sluggishly made his way to his nest and fell right into it.

Dean tugged at the scraps of cloth until Cas was covered up. When he was sure that Cas was asleep and comfortable he dropped his towel and climbed into his own bed. He wasn’t going to sleep himself just in case Sam tried to come by, but he could read and watch over Cas until he woke up.


End file.
